


Mine

by doctorodeorain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gency, I might rename this, Idk what else am I supposed to tag, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut, Violence, also dont judge the summary im bad at writing them, can you rename things on ao3? i hope so, everyone always has 600 tags, overwatch archives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorodeorain/pseuds/doctorodeorain
Summary: In which a green cyborg ninja is completely fucking dependent on his doctor just to exist.





	Mine

The low glow of the setting sun illuminated Angela Ziegler’s face, accentuating her soft features as she walked along the streets of Japan. She was in Hanamura for business with Overwatch for a mission that they had finished earlier that day and the crew were supposed to return to Zürich later that night which left the Overwatch crew with a few hours of free time, or Angela at least. She had already finished patching up the agents and filing the paperwork for the injuries that she needed to, eager to roam around Hanamura for a few hours before she had to return to her usual non-stop work.

 

Not prepared to be buying anything, Angela just roamed the streets aimlessly, enjoying the light breeze and cool weather of the approaching night. Hanamura was absolutely beautiful and Angela wanted to appreciate it before she had to leave. Though she was done working, she kept her commlink in her ear in case of emergencies. She learned that the hard way in her past, a pretty gorey mistake. It stayed mostly silent ever since the mission ended, only being used by McCree when he wanted to bother the rest of the crew, only to be scolded by Jack that the comms were only for serious matters.

 

Angela was walking through a park when she heard the short moment of static which signaled that someone was turning their comm on. Angela rolled her eyes as she brought a hand up to her ear to tap her own comm.

 

“McCree, if you say one more bad joke we’re gonna disconnect you from comms,” Angela spoke before anyone else could. She kept walking along the trail in the park, enjoying the breeze that was blowing her blonde ponytail back and forth. There were cherry blossom trees lining the trail, stones surrounding the bases of the trees. A soft smile appeared on her face as she took in the beautiful surroundings of the park.

 

“Doc… I hope you didn’t wander too far off…” McCree said over comms, his voice shaky and his breathing heavy sounding over comms. The smile immediately fell from Angela’s face when she realized McCree wasn’t tapping in to make jokes. She stopped in her tracks in the middle of the park, turning around to face the way she had come from.

 

“I’ve got a- uh- man here. He’s badly injured. I need an evac now.” McCree demanded.

 

“We’re tapping your location now McCree.” Jack Morrison said over the comm. Angela’s phone began buzzing a moment later. An alert was spread across the screen with McCree’s location, and it immediately opened up a map for Angela to give her directions. Her feet began moving before she could even think, her phone tracking her location and telling her where she needed to go. Now broken into a full sprint, Angela tapped into her comms again.

 

“I’m on my way McCree, how’s he injured?” Angela asked, clutching her bag close to her body so it wouldn't swing against her non-stop as she ran.

“I dunno, Doc. He’s sliced up pretty bad. Lotta blood.” 

 

“ _ Verdammt _ , keep pressure on the wounds. I’ll be there soon.” 

 

__________

 

Blood pooled around the injured man and McCree who was on his knees next to him. The stench of iron filled the air, a familiar scent to Angela, reminding her of her days as a combat medic during the Omnic Crisis. Angela had seen many things during her time as a combat medic, the most unimaginable things, but it was her job and she had grown used to it. But what she had seen before her made her weak at the knees. Long lacerations were scattered all over what was left of the man’s body. His legs had been severed right above the knee along with his left forearm which all were gushing blood out onto the sidewalk. Angela scrambled to her knees next to the man and began digging through her bag. Pulling out an emergency first aid kit, she looked over to the man and analyzed all of his injuries. Gashes on the face, across his chest and arm, severed arm, severed legs. Angela was even more shocked when she noticed his eyes were open. She was surprised he was alive but even more surprised that the man was conscious.

 

“Can you hear me? You’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you now.” Angela said, looking into the man's eyes. His brown eyes met hers, full of fear. When the man didn’t reply, Angela just assumed that the man didn’t speak English. A weak cough left the man’s mouth, blood spurting out, coating his lips as it slowly dripped down his face. Her hands found the buckle on her belt and unbuckled it, sliding it out of the loops. She wrapped the belt around the man's thigh close to where it was severed and pulled it taut, using all of her strength to pull it as tight as she could. A noise escaped the man’s mouth from the back of his throat as she pulled the belt.

 

“McCree take off your belt,” Angela demanded, looking up at him.

 

“Well damn Doc, I’m not opposed, but here?” McCree joked to Angela, only earning a glare from her that could burn through his skin.

 

“Jesse! Now!” She demanded, not amused by McCree’s joking.

 

McCree quickly undid his belt as well, intimidated by the doctor. He passed his belt down to Angela and she did the same thing to his other thigh, earning another whimper from the man as she pulled the makeshift tourniquet as tight as she could around his thigh. The man still being conscious made Angela’s job much harder for her. Aware of how much pain he must be in made her heart sink every time she pushed down on one of the wounds or when she would tie one of the makeshift tourniquets. For his severed arm, she tied gauze tightly around his arm. The man fell out of consciousness after she tied the last tourniquet. Her hand reached up to his neck and she felt around for his pulse, feeling slightly relieved when she had successfully found a pulse.

 

She began wrapping the rest of the gauze she had around his body until she ran out, which was not after many wounds. There were still multiple lacerations that were left open that she had nothing left to cover. She doused her hands in the rubbing alcohol in her kit and began pushing down on the large lacerations that stretched across the man's chest. McCree reached into his pocket and look at his phone for a second before stuffing it back into his jacket.

 

“Doc, Commander Morrison will be here any second. We’ll be able to get him back to the base, Ange. It’ll be alright.” McCree said, kneeling down to place a hand on Angela’s shoulder as she frantically pushed down on the man’s chest. Her hands were completely covered in his blood. Light blue jeans were now stained a deep red, the wet fabric clinging uncomfortably to her skin. 

 

Angela sat there with her hands on his chest, trying her best to slow the bleeding from the lacerations across his body. Luckily, her makeshift tourniquets were able to slow the bleeding from his severed limbs. Minutes felt like hours for Angela as she waited in the pool of blood for Jack Morrison to arrive. 

 

Angela looked up when she heard tires coming her way. A black van was heading straight towards her and she squinted her eyes to be able to see who was driving. A familiar scarred face and tuft of blonde hair sat in the driver’s seat, breaking as he neared Angela and McCree. The van came to a complete stop right next to Angela and Jack immediately left the van, jogging around to the back. He returned a moment later with a stretcher in his hands. 

 

“Jesus Christ Angela,” Jack spoke when he saw her kneeling next to the man, covered in his blood.

 

He put the stretcher down on the ground and Angela and McCree worked together to transfer the man from the ground onto the stretcher. Jack helped Angela carry the stretcher up into the back of the van. Angela climbed up into the back of the van next to the stretcher. 

 

“No medical equipment?” Angela asked, looking around as McCree and Jack climbed into the front of the van and buckled themselves into their seats.

 

“Sorry Angela, this isn’t an ambulance,” Jack replied before starting the ignition.

 

The drive back to the base in Japan was silent and tense. Angela stayed in the back of the van and kept pressing down on the man's wounds. Jack frequently would glance at her in his rearview mirror with worried eyes. She was desperate to try to stop the bleeding with her hands. The young woman’s face donned a blank expression but Jack could see the worry in her eyes. Jack and McCree mumbled about the man in the front, trying to keep Angela from hearing. Angela knew they were trying to be quiet so she wouldn’t hear and she pretended like she didn’t, even though she heard every word. They were whispering about how they should’ve just left him and that he would have bled out quick if they just left him. Whispers about not knowing a thing about what happened or who he was were passed back and forth as well. They whispered about how Angela puts too much pressure on herself to try to save everyone and that the man was helpless to begin with. She ignored their whispers though and kept pressing down. The severed limbs had nearly completely stopped bleeding at that point which made Angela feel slightly more relieved. Now she just needed to get back to base and clean them before the open wounds got infected.

 

Once they arrived at the base, the three rushed inside with the stretcher, heading for the small med bay on the East side of the small secret base. Angela moved the man onto one of the beds in the med bay, immediately dirtying the pristine white sheets with red. The young doctor immediately began working with clean cloths and gauze to stop the bleeding on the rest of his open cuts across his body and face. Wrapping up the severed limbs was the hardest part for her, it being her first time ever doing it on anything other than a training dummy in med-school. Despite her never doing it before, she successfully sterilized and wrapped up what was left of the limbs in gauze, removing her makeshift tourniquets as she worked. Eventually, Angela was able to bandage him up and stitch up the wounds on his face, stopping the bleeding from all of his wounds.

 

Angela eyed his vitals frequently, her eyes flitting up constantly to make sure nothing spiked too high or dropped dangerously low. His vitals obviously were skewed from all the trauma his body had just gone through but Angela had managed to stabilize him. She had put him under anesthetics to keep him asleep to avoid him waking up and stressing himself out. It was the last thing she needed. Exhausted, she wheeled over a swivel chair next to the man’s bed and plopped herself down in it. Her lids felt heavy as she leaned back in the chair. Angela decided not to fight it and let her eyes close, relaxing back in the chair, feeling some of the tension leave her body.

 

“The dropship should be here in a couple hours, doc,” Jesse spoke, breaking the silence of the med bay, making Angela jump in her chair, opening her eyes back up. There stood Jesse at the door of the med bay, folded clothes in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

 

“I brought you a little pick-me-up.” He said, walking up to Angela. He set the cup of coffee down on the bedside table and reached his hand into his pocket and began to dig around. When he pulled it out, he dumped some packets of sugar and creamer containers down onto the table as well. Angela’s eyes followed his hand and then returned back to McCree’s face.

“Not sure how you like your coffee so I grabbed everything,” Jesse explained, shrugging and smiling down at the doctor.

 

“I take it black but thank you, Jesse. If only your visits to my med bay back in Zürich were this sweet.” She lightly teased him, causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks which made Angela chuckle a bit. She reached over for the coffee and held it close to her with both hands. The warmth of the cup was soothing and the smell made her feel like she was back at home. Her eyes closed as she took a sip and she hummed contentedly as the bitter taste hit her tongue. 

 

“Before you get too cozy I think you should take a shower break. No offense doc but you don’t smell much like a flower after all of that.” Jesse handed the clothes he was holding out to her. She just looked at the clothes before glancing over to the man in the bed next to her.

 

“Don’t worry doc, I’ll keep a good eye on him while you’re gone.” McCree insisted, noticing her hesitance. He followed her eyes over and examined the man in the bed. Angela had covered him up to his neck with some clean sheets so all you could see was his face. McCree hissed at the stitches that stretched across it.

 

Angela nodded and took the clothes that McCree was offering her and stood up. She took one last look at the man and his stitched face. She cleaned all the blood off of his face but his jet black hair was crusted with blood. Angela sighed and turned back to McCree, looking up to him.

 

“Keep an eye on his vitals,” She told him, pointing at the screen that read his vitals.

 

“Call me if  _ anything  _ happens.” 

 

“I’ve got you covered, Ange. Now go shower, you smell like a damn penny.” McCree put his hand on her shoulder and guided her away towards the door of the med bay. Angela didn’t have to walk far through the halls before she found a bathroom with a shower. The bathrooms at this facility were much smaller and didn’t have as many as the headquarters in Zürich. She stepped into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Blood stained all of her clothes, her jeans soaked a completely new color. Even bits of her blonde hair had been colored red, probably from pushing her hair back subconsciously. Shaking her head, she moved over to the shower and turned the water on the hottest the shower could go. She undressed, kicking her bloody clothes into a pile off to the side of the bathroom, glad to be out of the wet, terrible smelling attire. The thought that the outfit was ruined now made the corners of her lips turn down into a frown. Blood had soaked through her jeans and stained her porcelain legs with splotches of red. Pulling her hair out of its ponytail, she stepped into the shower. A sigh escaped her lips as the hot water beat down onto her skin.

 

Her muscles loosened as she let the hot water burn into her skin. The image of the man’s body splayed out on the ground played over and over again in her mind. His fearful eyes looking up into hers as she tried to stop his bleeding. She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair as the water soaked the thick blonde mess. Rinsing the blood out, she began to wonder about what Overwatch was going to do. The man wasn’t part of the mission, he was of no interest to Overwatch. An Overwatch agent just happened to stumble across him. Would they just throw him out to a local hospital once they found out that Angela had stabilized him? Or were they looking into who he was, trying to figure out how his current condition came to be? Angela knew that a normal hospital wouldn’t know what to do with him. They’d probably pull his cord and let him die. Angela knew that he would need multiple cybernetics to restore his body back to “normal.” Overwatch didn’t just throw out cybernetics to anyone. They were expensive and very risky to install into a human. Then there was always the chance that the tissue and nerves are too damaged to even install the cybernetics.

 

Angela shook the thoughts from her head and stepped out of the shower. Her hands reached out to grab the towel McCree had given her and she dried herself off, feeling much better now that she wasn’t covered in another man’s blood. The hoodie McCree had given her had an Overwatch logo spread across the chest and the sweatpants read “OVERWATCH” down the side of her leg with a smaller logo on her thigh. She picked up her hair tie and messily tied her wet hair up at the nape of her neck. She bundled up her dirty clothes and towel and left the bathroom, heading back to the med bay. Humming softly, she opened up the door to the med bay to see McCree sitting in her chair, leaning back, staring up at the ceiling. He only looked up when Angela entered the med bay.

 

“Hey doc, enjoy your shower?” He said, spinning around in the chair to face her.

 

“Quite a bit, how are his vitals looking?” She asked, mocking the fact that he had paid no attention to them while she was gone.

 

“Staring at numbers gets old after a while, doc. Seemed fine to me.” He replied, standing up from the chair. Angela took no time to replace him in the chair and relax back into it. The coffee cup found its way back in her hands in no time. Despite it no longer being hot, Angela still sipped it as McCree talked to her, fulfilling her craving for the bitter taste.

 

“What’s it like under the blanket?” McCree asked, gesturing over to the man. Angela shrugged and set her coffee down.

 

“Not pretty.” The image of the man bleeding out on the sidewalk appeared in her mind once again. Thinking of frantically tying tourniquets and pushing down all over his body in an attempt to stop him from bleeding out while she sat in his pool of blood made her heart rate spiked. Maybe it was  _ her  _ vitals that needed to be monitored.   
  


“Guessing he’ll need a couple you-know-whats.” Angela knew he was referring to cybernetics and she nodded in response.

 

“There’s nothing I can do though if Overwatch decides to not get involved. Speaking of which, have you heard anything of what Overwatch plans to do?” She asked, pushing some stray hairs back from her face, slicking them back into her wet mop of a bun. It was true. The situation was out of her hands. If Overwatch told her to throw him out to a local hospital, she would have to do so. She couldn’t create any cybernetics for him unless Overwatch funded her. The mere thought of just letting the man die under the hands of another hospital after all she did to keep him alive made something in her blood heat up.

 

“Last thing I heard is that they’re working to figure out who he is. Something about his teeth that they need you to do.” McCree replied, leaning his back against the wall.

 

The door to the med bay opened just as Angela was about to begin speaking. Jack walked in a few steps before stopping. Angela spun around in the chair to face him.

 

“The dropship is here. We already moved anything you brought onto the ship. The last thing we need to transfer is him.” Jack said, nodding to the man in the bed. Angela nodded and gestured for McCree to help her move the man over onto the stretcher she had prepared earlier.

 

They carried the man out to the dropship and got settled in the small medical section at the back of the ship. Angela got him set up and sat back in the chair next to the man. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back, closing her eyes. The door opened and in walked Jack, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Get some rest, Angela. You’ve done well today.” He told her, walking over to her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on top of the doctor’s head. Angela nodded and opened up her eyes to look at him as he walked back out of the door.

 

“Goodnight, Dr. Ziegler.” 

 

The door closed behind him and Angela took a deep breath. Her lids were feeling heavy once again, the energizing effects of her shower wearing off. She leaned back further in her chair and kicked her legs out. Taking one last look at the man on the stretcher, Angela flipped her hood up and closed her eyes, letting herself finally drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smth and putting it out there and having a work to be dedicated to writing. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any feedback I’d love to hear it.
> 
> ps. don’t be shy to point out typos. Ill try my best to catch everything before I post but sometimes things slip past me lol :)


End file.
